Happy Anniversary
by wildflower1014
Summary: It has been 2 years after the fall of Easter and Amu decides to throw a surprise anniversary party for her guardian charas so that they will know how much she loves them. Everyone will be making an appearance from Amu to the rest of the guardians.


This is just a simple one shot story that I thought of one day so I hope you all like it.

Shugo Chara is owned by Peach Pit and not me, :(

BTW: Dia is now resting in her egg so she won't be making an appearance in this story.

Ikuto came back to visit for the party from his tour of Europe.

It was just another typical day for the guardians of Seiyo Academy. They were doing their usual paper work and having snacks in the process. That is until Yaya says, "Yummmy! These brownies are so good!" Then she started to run around in circles.

"Alright Yaya, we get it." Said Amu as she sat there smiling. Tadase was also smiling as he watched Yaya run around for the fifth time that day. Then it was back to work.

Although that didn't last long since Kukai came walking into the garden and saying, "Hey guys, is it time yet?"

Amu nearly fell out of her chair but then quickly composed herself and said, "Time for the annual spring cleaning of the Royal Garden you mean, _right_ Kukai?"

"What do you mean spring cleaning; we've never had to do spring cleaning." He started to say but then was jabbed by Amu.

"OHH, right, spring cleaning," "That's what I meant." Kukai said as he remembered that it was a secret he was about to say to the rest of the Guardians.

_Flashback_

"Hey guys guess what's coming up next week," Cried Amu as she was entering the Royal Garden to meet up with the other guardians.

"What is it Amu-chan?" asked Tadase

"Yes, what's going on" inquired Rima

"Well, next week is the anniversary of when Ran, Miki and Su appeared to me for the first time." Amu replied happily.

"Oh, that's great Amu-chii", said Yaya as she ran up to Amu excitedly.

"So I was thinking that we could plan a surprise party and celebrate it." She said as she walked up to an empty chair and sat down.

"How will we keep the three of them busy until the party" asked Nagihiko.

"I'm not so sure about that part yet and I was going to ask you if you guys have any ideas as to what can keep them busy for the time we need to set up for the party" Said Amu.

"Hmm, we'll have to think of that for a bit, so let's see..." pondered Tadase.

"Oh! I know Amu-chii, some of us can volunteer to go off with them and have them help up with some chores" Yaya said happily.

"That's a really good idea Yaya." Replied Amu as she smiled at Yaya.

It was then that they called over their guardian characters and discussed their idea of the party with them and their roles in keeping Ran, Miki and Su away from the garden for the needed amount of time.

_End flashback_

Ran, Miki and Su began to float over to the other guardian character and their friends.

"Hey guys what's up?" asked Ran smiling at the other characters.

"Hey Ran! Can you come with me and Kukai so he could get some practice in before his next match?" asked Kukai's little buddy.

"I don't play soccer that much but I can cheer you both on whenever you score a goal," Said Ran cheerfully.

With that the three of them went off to the soccer field. Daichi and Ran started to kick around a small soccer ball after a little nudging from Daichi to get her into the game, and Kukai started to do so with a larger one. Every so often Ran would stop and cheer him on.

"Yay! Go Kukai! Kick that ball!" she shouted happily. With hearing that Kukai smiled and laughed to himself thinking that this will help keep her away from the garden for a while.

Just then Rhythm nudged Nagihiko and that prompted him to ask Su to help him clean out the garden's tool shed and organize whatever is in it.

"Of course I will desu!" exclaimed Su in a pleasant, sparkling voice while smiling.

"It's a good thing that we had Yaya run ramped through the shed and have her make it real messy before hand," he thought "this will keep Su busy for a while," he continued to think while smirking to himself.

Once there Su started cleaning everything she could her little hands on and Nagihiko watched amazed as she was doing so. "I hope they hurry with the setting up before Su gets finished otherwise the surprise will be ruined," thought Nagi (from now on I will refer to him as Nagi in order to save time) to himself.

Next and finally Miki was asked to help Rima and Kusu Kusu with a banner for the Royal Guardian's fundraiser. She agreed to help them and then they left for the school's supply room to get the brushes and paint.

After they got the supplies they went off to the art room to get started on the banner.

"I'm glad that we're doing this for Amu's charas, they deserve to have a special day," thought Rima happily. "If it weren't for Amu and her charas I would never have been able to open up and start to laugh again." After thinking that she started to smile and Kusu Kusu saw this and started to giggle.

Then when everyone else was sure the coast was clear, they got to work on setting up for the party.

Yaya went with Amu to the cooking station to work on the cake and other snacks and Tadase started to put up the decorations around the garden.

It was then that footsteps could be heard coming up the walkway. Tadase turned his head from where he was standing and saw Nikaidou sensei.

"Sensei what are you doing here, have you come for the party?" Tadase asked.

"Yes, you could say that. It was only last year when Su helped me to remember my childhood dream so I want to thank her for that and maybe, have some cake if at all possible." Nikaidou sensei said.

At the cake part of the previous sentence the small King sweat dropped. "Of course you can have some cake," "I'm sure that Su will appreciate you being here." Replied Tadase

Once they were finished their conversation Nikaidou started to help put up some decorations. To show appreciation towards Su, he put up some paper clovers on the walls of the trellis.

Tadase was also starting to become busy with decorations by putting up red paper hearts. While he was doing that, he started to think about when he first saw Amulet Heart, when Amu is transformed using Ran. He used to care about only that part of Amu but over time he realized that was still Amu and it was only one part of her being. He started to actually love Amu. At that thought he began to smile to himself. So it was due to Ran being with Amu that helped Tadase come to the realization that he did love her.

About a half hour later Amu and Yaya came back with the cake and an assortment of other goodies for the party. They had besides the cake, candies, chocolates and sweet drinks.

While Amu was placing all of the food on the table she noticed that Tadase was looking at her so she asked, "What is it Tadase-kun?"

"Hmm...Oh, um n-nothing, just admiring the great job you did on the cake," the young prince of the school mentioned as his face was slightly turning red from embarrassment.

It was just then that Ikuto dropped down from a tree near the wall of the garden.

A startled Amu then shouted, "You have got to stop doing that!" to the cat boy!"

"Why when it is so much fun to tease and torment you?" laughed Ikuto.

"So what are you kids doing with all of these decorations and food?" he added.

"Well, if you _must _know, we are throwing a surprise party for my guardian characters since it's the anniversary of the time when we first met" said Amu while she was still busy placing all of the food and drinks on the table.

"Really, well I guess just to pass the time since I have nothing better to do, I guess I'll help you with that," said Ikuto.

Ikuto also realized that if it weren't for those three he would also never have met Amu and his heart would still be closed off to other people. Amu made him feel better about himself. He then started to help Amu with the plates and silverware placement.

This surprised Amu but deep down she had to smile because she knew if it weren't for her guardian characters she never would have met Ikuto and the other guardians. She would still be alone. Yes, those three are the best things that ever happened to her and her friends. They brought them all together and now it was time to celebrate them.

Even more time passed and things were nearly ready. All that was left to do was to bring Utau, Ikuto's sister, to the party.

"Yoru, can you please send a message to Utau telling her about the party and asking her to come?" asked Amu.

"Why do I have to, nya?" answered Yoru as he glared at her, swishing his tail to and throw.

"Because I want you to, that's why!" Amu exclaimed, glaring back at him.

"Alright, alright, I'll do it, nya," said the tiny cat person.

With that he floated off towards Utau's apartment.

"Let's bring those three back soon so we can surprise them!" shouted Yaya excitedly at everyone around her.

"Not quite yet Yaya, we still have to wait for Utau to come to the garden," replied the young prince.

"Also my subjects Eru and Iru are coming to meet with the other guardian characters," Kiseki said in his usual grand voice.

Just as Kiseki said that Yoru came floating back panting as he floated up to Amu. "Utau said that she would have to think about coming since she is _so_ busy with her everyday life, nya," said the little cat person.

"That's Utau's character alright, obstinate to the very end," sighed Amu, shaking her head back and forth.

"And if I know my sister like I think I do then she will make a grand entrance just as Ran, Miki and Su make their appearance," said Ikuto.

"So Kiseki, could you please go and signal Rima, Nagi and Kukai that it's about time Ran, Miki and Su to come back to the garden?" inquired Tadase.

"Hmph, a king shouldn't have to get his subjects, his subjects should know when to come to him," the little king commented just as he started to float away towards the others.

A few minutes later Kiseki arrived at the garden's shed and tried to get Rhythm's attention by waving his arms in the air. Rhythm noticed this and mouthed "what is it?" Kiseki mouthed back, "party time". So Rhythm nodded and floated over to Nagi and tapped him on the shoulder. He then whispered in his ear that it was time to get Su and the others back to the garden.

With that Nagi nodded back at Rhythm and said to Su, "Alright Su, I think that's good enough for now, let's head back to the garden so we can meet up with the others."

"Are you sure-desu? I could still clean some more." Su replied pleasantly.

"I'm sure, this is good enough," replied the Jack's chair.

So they started back towards the garden and the other Guardians.

Next Tadase's chara floated off towards Kukai and Daichi so he could get Ran to come back.

Kiseki spotted the three at the soccer field kicking the ball around.

"What a job! I should have had my loyal subjects doing this," Kiseki thought to himself.

Daichi then noticed Kiseki and realized that it was time for Ran to come back towards the garden so he floated towards Kukai and tapped him on the shoulder. Kukai then nodded at Daichi and said that they should start back towards the garden.

Ran wanted to play some more but she reluctantly agreed that she should go back to Amu. Once she agreed she started to follow Kukai and Daichi back to the garden.

After that Kiseki floated off towards the art room and Miki, Rima and Kusukusu. Once he arrived he floated towards Kusukusu and whispered that it was time. She giggled at that and floated to Rima. Rima understood and said to Miki that it was about time to head back towards the garden.

"But what about the banner, shouldn't we hang it up first?" questioned Miki.

"We don't need it hung up right away so we can put it in the closet for now," replied Rima.

Miki reluctantly agreed with Rima and they both started back towards the Royal garden.

When all Kukai, Nagi and Rima, along with the three charas met at the gate of the garden, the kids started to whisper to each other on how to get the charas into the garden without giving the secret away about the surprise party.

Then it hit Nagi all of a sudden like a lightning strike!

"Why don't you three have a race to the others? It might be fun," said the former cross dresser.

"Why race?" questioned Ran.

"I'll be able to beat them, no problem."

"Hmph, over confident are we?" exclaimed Miki

"Yeah – desu we have just as much a chance of winning as you do-desu." Pronounced Su

"_Sure_ you do" Ran replied sarcastically and smiled while doing so.

"Alright, let's do this then," smirked Miki as she floated next to Ran and Su.

Daichi floated in front of the three and prepared to signal the start of the race.

"Alright, on your mark….get set….go!" he shouted as the girl charas floated quickly towards the Royal Garden.

Along the way towards the garden Ran started to take the lead. She was smiling widely as she was floating faster and faster towards the finish.

Then Miki slowly started to catch up to her as Su was slowly but surely catching up with Miki towards third place.

While that race was going on, the guardians were starting to group together holding a sign that read, "Happy Anniversary!" in big bold, bright lettering.

Nikaido-sensei was also there along with Sanjo and Utau. Ikuto on the other hand was leaning against a tree trying to blend in with the background to avoid a big out pouring of emotion and excitement since he was somewhat of a loaner at heart.

Just then the three Guardian Charas floated in with Ran in the lead shouting, "Hah! I beat you, I beat you good!" She shouted this while she was waving her pom poms in the air.

Instead of arguing with her the other two just stared right in front of them in awe at the amazing and beautiful site before them.

"What? What's going on?" asked Ran curiously.

It was then that Ran finally noticed the scene also.

All around them they could see brightly colored paper hearts, spades and clovers hanging on the garden's trellis and streamers and balloons. The sight before them took their breath away. Their eyes were twinkling.

Su spoke enthusiastically saying, "Oh my gosh-desu! This is wonderful!"

Miki was impressed at the artistic license taken by everybody.

Ran started cheering and shouting, "Wow! Wow!"

The three charas then floated quickly towards Amu squealing and giggling and thanking her for this wonderful and joyous occasion.

"I and everyone else here are just so happy that you three have come into our lives and that we wanted to show you with this party," exclaimed Amu happily with a big smile on her face.

"Amu chan," the three cried as they floated towards her crying tears of joy and admiration.

"You are the best bearer a Guardian Chara can ever have," cried Miki as Ran used her little pom poms to help her cheer for her owner.

Su just started to cry harder and exclaim, "I love you Amu chan desu!"

Amu smilded with her own eyes twinkling and said, "I love you guys too and its because of you three that I am one step closer to becoming my true self.


End file.
